


Paire d'As

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dernier match contre Yosen qui voit la victoire de Seirin ne nous dit pas encore qui sera le vainqueur de la Winter Cup. Pourtant, mon histoire se situe après la fin de cette compétition à laquelle je ne fais absolument pas allusion puisque j'en ignore tout du terme. Il y a également quelques spéculations de ma part notées en fin de chapitres parce que je n'ai trouvé aucune précision sur le sujet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une question de motivation

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première incursion dans ce fandom. je ne connais que l'animé et j'ai voulu montrer deux des personnages sous un angle nouveau, en dehors des terrains de basket bien que ce ne soit pas un UA.  
> Malgré toute l'attention portée à la correction, il doit certainement trainer encore quelques fautes. Soyez indulgents. Merci
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout et n'hésitez à me le dire. Bonne Lecture.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket que vous reconnaitrez aisément appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'auteur ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

 

 

Jeudi. Plus qu'un jour et ce serait le week-end. Mais y avait-il réellement des week-ends pour les joueurs de Seirin ? Non, parce qu'ils s'entrainaient. Riko leur laissait juste le temps de réviser leurs cours et après ils étaient sur le parquet du gymnase à répéter inlassablement les bases et les nouveaux schémas d'attaque et de défense en fonction de l'adversaire du prochain match.

Ils s'étaient qualifiés pour la Winter Cup et avaient gagné contre Aomine et Murasakibara. Contre l'équipe de Midorima, ils avaient réussi un match nul. Qui serait leur prochain adversaire ? Kaijo ? Rakuzan ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Kagami. La Génération des Miracles… Son but… Les battre… Les battre tous ! Ses capacités naturelles et les progrès qu'il avait faits le plaçaient sur leurs talons. Et ils l'avaient bien sentie cette impression qu'un étranger pénétrait sur leur domaine…

Il s'arrêta sur le terrain non loin de chez lui et sortit un ballon de son sac. Il joua. Seul. Imaginant des adversaires face à lui. Ils avaient le visage de ceux qu'il avait battus. Comme s'il refaisait le match pour les battre encore. Et encore. Et encore ! Une véritable obsession.

\- Avec quelqu'un en face c'est plus amusant, non ?

Cette voix moqueuse…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Aomine ?

\- Un contre un et je te réponds si tu me bats, le provoqua l'as de Touou.(1)

\- Je t'ai déjà battu, t'as oublié ?

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir le refaire ? Rêve pas ! Alors ?

\- J'ai pas besoin de…

Mais Kagami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Aomine avait bondi, pris le ballon et dunké. En à peine le temps d'une respiration.

\- Si tu veux ta balle, faudra venir la chercher !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Taiga qui n'avait pas envie de ce petit affrontement.

\- Parce que j'ai encore ma défaite en travers de la gorge figure-toi, et le fait que tu sois parvenu à entrer dans la zone, ça me rend dingue ! T'es pas comme nous ! T'en es encore très loin ! gronda Aomine qui ne souriait plus.

\- Les résultats de Seirin parlent d'eux-mêmes. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à le nier ?

\- Parce que le seul à pouvoir me battre… c'est moi !

Encore une fois, Aomine passa Kagami, qui ne l'en empêcha pas vraiment, et marqua. Il avait de nouveau sur le visage, cette expression triomphante qu'il arborait dans tous ces matchs. Cette expression qui disait : "peu importe vos efforts, vous allez perdre !" Et ça, l'as de Seirin l'avait en horreur. Il bougea si vite qu'Aomine put à peine le suivre. Il sauta pour l'empêcher de marquer mais Kagami se permit un double-clutch qui laissa son adversaire pétrifié. Les deux joueurs se défièrent du regard et Taiga fit tourner la balle sur son doigt.

\- J'ai récupéré mon bien et j'ai marqué. Tu ne m'impressionnes plus, Aomine.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore montré tout ce dont je suis capable, se vanta Daiki avec un regard sauvage.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, je dois rentrer. J'ai un devoir en science demain.

\- Il est déjà si tard ? Et merde !

\- A un d'ces jours…

\- Euh… Attends…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- T'es bon en anglais, non ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui, t'as vécu aux Etats Unis pendant plusieurs années, t'es bilingue.

\- Euh… oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Ben… Je me demandais si…, hésita Daiki.

\- Quoi donc ? Bouge-toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Ok ! Ça m'arrache la bouche de te demander ça mais, tu pourrais m'aider à réviser ce week-end ? J'ai un contrôle lundi.

\- Quoi ? Tu me demandes de…

\- Ben ouais… tout le reste ça va, mais l'anglais c'est ma bête noire. Je peux te payer les cours que tu me donneras. Si tu me les donnes…

Kagami n'en revenait pas. Celui qu'il considérait comme son seul rival sur le terrain, un gars qu'il ne supportait ni en peinture, ni en nature, lui demandait de l'aider en anglais. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, il aurait éclaté de rire à s'en fêler les côtes. Ou à s'étouffer.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone pour que je t'envoie mon adresse.

\- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux.

\- Y a ta famille ?

\- Ben oui.(2)

\- Chez moi y a personne. On sera au calme.

\- Ok. Tiens.

Kagami envoya son adresse par sms, mit son ballon dans son sac et tourna les talons pour partir.

\- Samedi matin, dix heures, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Et sois pas en retard. J'ai entrainement après.

 

Aomine regarda le basketteur s'éloigner. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir demandé ça mais il savait que Kagami était le seul qui pouvait réellement l'aider. Il avait aussi pensé à Himuro, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Par contre il était certain qu'il l'aurait étripé au bout de trois minutes. Il ne supportait pas ce type qui s'était cru plus fort que Kagami. Il était à des années-lumière de lui arriver à la cheville. Et même, d'après ses propres critères, Tatsuya avait atteint ses limites. Il prit son sac et rentra chez lui.

 

Kagami n'en revenait toujours pas. Aomine lui avait demandé de l'aider en anglais. Et lui ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il rentra chez lui et constata avec plaisir que la femme de ménage était passée. Il alla directement dans sa chambre pour poser son sac et se déshabiller. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre une douche. L'eau chaude délassa son corps et éclaircit son esprit. Il prit deux bananes dans le frigo et une brique de jus de fruit qu'il posa sur la table et alla chercher ses affaires pour commencer à réviser son cours de sciences. Le système digestif. Passionnant. Comme à son habitude, il relut une dizaine fois la leçon, la recopia de tête à plusieurs reprises et se fit une petite liste des choses principales à retenir qu'il consulterait une dernière fois juste avant le cours. Il avait pris son temps, il n'était pas même pas vingt-trois heures. Il se demanda si Aomine était encore réveillé. Il pourrait lui envoyer un sms. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi il ferait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? Depuis que ce dernier lui avait demandé ça, il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il n'avait jamais joué les profs. Que ferait un professeur avant de commencer ? Mais bien sûr. C'était comme lorsqu'on intégrait une nouvelle équipe. On était évalué, testé pour que l'entraineur connaisse vos capacités. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Evaluer le niveau d'Aomine en anglais. Maintenant qu'il avait un point de départ, il alluma la télévision et calla la chaine qui retransmettait les matchs de la NBA.

 

Le vendredi passa vite. Kagami s'en était bien sorti en science et il se rendait au gymnase. Il croisa Kuroko et lui parla d'Aomine.

\- Tu dis rien ?

\- Je suis surpris que tu aies accepté. Tu ne l'aimes pas, répondit calmement l'ombre de Seirin.

\- Je sais. Même moi je ne comprends pas. Mais bon, j'ai dit oui et il va même me payer pour ça.

\- Alors tu as bien fait. Crois-moi, ça a dû lui couter de faire ça.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu connais un peu son niveau en anglais ?

\- Moyen pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose pour le motiver. Le fait qu'il puisse rater ses examens n'est pas suffisant. Aomine est comme toi. Si ça ne le motive pas, il ne s'investit pas.

\- Hein ? Comment ça je ne m'investis pas ? s'énerva Taiga

\- Toi tu veux battre la Génération des Miracles, c'est pour ça que tu t'entraines autant, que tu es même retourné aux Etats Unis pour aller voir ton ancien entraineur. C'est ton moteur, ce qui te fait avancer. Pour Aomine il faudra que tu trouves ce qui le fera s'investir sérieusement en anglais. Sinon, il va te faire une vie impossible. Et tu sais à quel point il est doué pour ça aussi.

Ils arrivèrent au vestiaire et s'habillèrent pour l'entrainement. Tout en étant concentré sur ses exercices et les stratégies, Kagami réfléchissait. Quelque chose qui motiverait Aomine pour faire des efforts en anglais. Et soudain la solution lui apparut. C'était tellement évident. Enfin à ses yeux, mais serait-ce suffisant pour le démon de Touou comme il l'avait surnommé ?

*******************

Kagami avait mis son réveil à neuf heures. Persuadé qu'Aomine serait en retard, il s'était dit qu'il aurait le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, une douche tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de tester le niveau de son "élève". Il se prépara des pancakes avec de la confiture de framboise et un chocolat chaud qu'il termina tranquillement sur le balcon. La journée s'annonçait belle même s'il faisait encore un peu frais. Il fit la petite vaisselle et s'en alla faire sa toilette. L'eau chaude acheva de le réveiller et malgré ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines heures, il n'était pas inquiet. Si Aomine la ramenait un peu trop, il pourrait toujours le mettre dehors et il se trouverait un autre prof. Une serviette autour des hanches, il se brossa les dents et tenta de discipliner ses cheveux. Il s'aspergea d'eau de toilette, mit du déodorant, bref des gestes qu'il faisait sans même y penser. Alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche, la sonnette retentit. Il regarda l'horloge dans le hall. Neuf heures cinquante-cinq. Ainsi donc Aomine connaissait la signification du mot ponctualité malgré sa détestable habitude d'arriver en retard à la plupart de ses matchs.

\- Oui ? fit-il dans l'interphone.

\- _C'est moi._

L'as de Seirin appuya sur l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble et entrebâilla la porte.

\- T'es là ? fit Aomine en risquant un œil à l'intérieur.

\- Rentre, cria Taiga depuis la salle de bain. Le salon, c'est tout droit. Installe-toi, j'arrive.

Aomine n'était pas dénué de politesse quand il le fallait. Aussi, fit-il exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit sauf qu'il passa devant la salle de bain. Il ne put que voir Kagami finir de se préparer encore torse nu. Il lui fallut tout juste une seconde pour remarquer le physique athlétique de son rival. Il n'avait rien à lui envier. Un étrange frisson le parcourut.

\- Va t'installer, j'arrive le temps de m'habiller.

\- Ok.               

Daiki s'assit sur le canapé non sans avoir regardé les lieux. Spartiate. Le strict minimum. Et beaucoup de place. Cuisine à l'américaine, et trois autres portes. Probablement deux chambres et les toilettes.

\- Voilà. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Kagami en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

\- Euh… Un jus de fruit ou même de l'eau. Merci.

\- Je vais commencer par tester ton niveau si je veux savoir comment m'y prendre. Mais d'abord, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as du mal à comprendre. Tiens, un jus d'ananas, c'est bon ?

\- Parfait. En fait je crois que j'ai accumulé des lacunes au fil des années. J'ai toujours réussi à me maintenir à peine au-dessus de la moyenne, mais là les examens arrivent et je crois que cette fois, je vais vraiment avoir du mal.

\- Je vois… On a trois heures devant nous. Je ne vais te parler qu'en anglais et tu me répondras de la même façon. Si tu fais des erreurs, je te les expliquerai.

\- Euh… d'accord…

Pendant presque deux heures, la langue de Shakespeare retentit dans l'appartement et effectivement, Aomine avait pas mal de difficultés. Mais contre toute attente, Kagami se montra patient et fit preuve de qualités pédagogiques qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même. Finalement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça si ce n'était qu'il ne supportait pas Aomine. Pourtant celui-ci se montra très différent du joueur de basket que Taiga connaissait. Il était concentré, posait des questions pour bien comprendre ses erreurs et assimiler les explications sans montrer une seule fois ce côté arrogant et détestable de sa personnalité. Kagami avait l'impression d'avoir un inconnu devant lui. De toute évidence, Daiki voulait progresser et avoir une bonne note à son devoir. Il était intelligent. Ce n'était pas seulement un sportif exceptionnel qui croit son avenir tout tracé grâce à ses dons au basket. Il semblait avoir conscience que ce n'était peut-être pas une carrière si facile même pour lui. Il préférait donc s'assurer d'avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Vers midi et demi, Kagami leur prépara un déjeuner rapide.

\- J'ai pas pensé à prendre des bento en venant, fit Aomine en dégustant les nouilles sautées au poulet et petits légumes.

\- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner.

\- Tu vis tout seul ici ? Tes parents ne sont pas là.

\- Mon père devait rester, mais il a dû remplacer un directeur hospitalisé dans une des succursales de sa boite en Amérique. Il est parti peu après la rentrée de septembre.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle est décédée à ma naissance.

\- Excuse-moi, je…

\- C'est rien, tu savais pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Mon père m'en parle souvent et on a beaucoup de photos mais… ça ne la remplacera jamais. Mais c'est mieux que rien du tout. Et toi ? Ta famille ?

\- Mon père, ma mère, ma petite sœur en deuxième année au collège et mon petit frère en primaire. (3)

\- Finalement on a bien fait de faire ça chez moi, conclut Kagami en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- A quelle heure tu as ton entrainement ?

\- What ? Sorry, I don't understand japanese.

\- Ok… on y retourne… soupira Daiki avec un petit sourire.

\- Do you want a coffee ?

\- Yes, thank you.

Taiga sourit à son tour. Jusqu'à quatorze heures trente, la leçon se déroula bien. Puis Kagami dut aller au gymnase.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda Aomine sur le point de partir.

\- On va dire que tu n'as pas fait de progrès flagrants, mais tu sembles avoir compris tes erreurs. Et c'est déjà très bien en si peu de temps. Demain on passera à des choses plus compliquées. Inutile de prendre ton livre, on a le même.

\- D'accord. Combien je te dois ?

\- On en reparlera.

\- Comme tu veux. Demain, même heure ?

\- Même heure.

 *******************

L'entrainement de Seirin se déroula parfaitement bien. Riko leur cria dessus comme d'habitude, ils écoutèrent ses conseils et ses recommandations comme d'habitude et elle les lâcha avec une demi-heure de retard comme d'habitude. En bref, un samedi après-midi habituel. Et le même rituel recommença pour Kagami. Maison, repas et une folle envie de jouer. Il prit son ballon et se rendit sur le terrain non loin de chez lui. Il joua tant qu'il en eut la force et ce n'est que vers minuit qu'il rentra enfin. Il prit une douche rapide et s'écroula nu sur son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin neuf heures quand son réveil le sortit de son rêve et qu'il faillit faire un vol plané jusqu'au mur opposé. Il traina un peu au lit, du moins le crut-il lorsqu'il fut à nouveau réveillé par une sonnerie. Celle de l'interphone.

\- Et merde…, grommela-t-il en se levant rapidement. Oui ?

\- _Salut, c'est moi._

\- Monte.

Comme la veille, il entrebâilla la porte et alla enfiler un caleçon et un t-shirt. Moins gêné que la première fois, Aomine alla directement au salon tandis que Kagami se préparait des céréales avec un jus de fruit.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Oui et non. J'ai mis mon réveil mais je me suis assoupi jusqu'à ce que tu sonnes.

\- Mal dormi ?

\- Couché tard et fatigué, répondait mécaniquement l'as de Seirin.

\- T'as regardé un porno sur la chaine cryptée ? le chambra Daiki sur un ton provocant.

\- Même pas. J'ai été joué sur le terrain à côté.

\- Comment on s'y prend aujourd'hui ?

\- Déjà on va voir s'y t'as retenu ce qu'on a fait hier.

Et de nouveau les deux adolescents se mirent à parler en anglais. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils mangèrent les bentos apportés par Aomine qui avait bien remarqué que son compagnon avait haussé le niveau de la conversation. Il avait plus de mal à suivre que la veille et ça commençait à l'énerver. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Taiga, lui remettant en mémoire son idée pour motiver l'as de Touou.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? lui proposa-t-il. On peut aller jouer sur le terrain pas très loin.

\- Tu dois être maso, rétorqua Aomine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux perdre, affirma catégoriquement Daiki

\- T'as oublié ? le nargua Kagami. Tu ne m'impressionnes plus. On y va ?

Une fois sur terrain, ils s'échauffèrent tranquillement sans trop forcer mais bien vite, ils s'emballèrent et se mirent à jouer à fond. Tellement qu'ils ne virent pas un groupe de jeunes qui les regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Finalement Kagami entendit qu'on les appelait.

\- Vous avez assez joué, non ? C'est à notre tour d'utiliser le terrain.

\- Et si on jouait cette utilisation en faisant un match, déclara Aomine, le regard sauvage. Vous six contre nous deux !

\- Vous jouez bien mais faut pas vous surestimer les mecs. On est bon nous aussi.

\- Eh, si on joue ensemble, faudra qu'on se fasse des passes et c'est pas ton truc, observa Taiga.

\- J'peux me les faire tout seul si t'as peur, le provoqua Daiki.

\- Pfff… joue pas perso, ok ?

\- Ok. Alors ? Faites voir comme vous êtes bons ?

\- A vous de commencer puisque vous n'êtes que deux, fit l'un des gars, grand seigneur.

Grosse erreur. Aomine partit comme une fusée et Kagami lui fit une passe qui traversa tout le terrain. Trois secondes de jeu, deux points. Ce fut un véritable festival. Les six joueurs ne touchaient le ballon que lors de la remise en jeu sous le panneau après que les deux as leur plantaient dunk sur dunk. Ils étaient impossibles à suivre. Trop rapides, trop précis, trop feinteurs, trop imprévisibles, trop tout. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les six gars, humiliés dans les grandes largeurs, capitulèrent et quittèrent le terrain à la recherche d'un autre, plus paisible.

En sueur, les deux as s'assirent à même le sol. Ils étaient quand même bien fatigués.

\- Je suis surpris de voir que tu es capable de jouer en équipe, observa Kagami en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette.

\- Je sais que j'ai un style bien particulier, mais je connais quand même les bases. Contre six, j'aurais quand même eu du mal et comme je déteste perdre autant que toi, j'ai préféré jouer en équipe. C'est un choix stratégique pour gagner à coup sûr !

\- Donc tu me considères comme un bon joueur, digne d'être ton coéquipier, le nargua Kagami.

\- T'emballe pas… On reste ennemis.

\- Je crois que le terme est un peu fort. Disons… rivaux ?

\- Si tu veux. Pour moi c'est pareil, gronda Daiki d'une voix où ressortait son arrogance habituelle.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose depuis un moment, reprit Taiga.

\- Hmm… ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'aider Kuroko à améliorer ses shoots ?

\- Il est venu me le demander… Et faut dire qu'il est vraiment nul à ce niveau. Je sais pas… Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu contre lui, contre toi, j'ai eu envie que la prochaine fois qu'on jouerait soit encore plus dure… et plus amusante…

\- T'es un peu maso toi aussi, observa Kagami.

\- Quoi ? Plus l'adversaire est fort, plus c'est génial de jouer, non ?

\- Mouais… C'est vrai… On rentre ? Faut continuer ton cours d'anglais.

C'est à contre cœur qu'Aomine suivit Kagami.

Arrivés chez Taiga, ils se désaltérèrent abondement et s'assirent un moment sur les tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine tout en parlant de ce simulacre de match… en anglais. Voyant qu'Aomine recommençait à s'énerver, Kagami songea qu'il était temps de revenir à un niveau plus abordable pour lui. Le japonais.

\- Va prendre une douche, je vais te prêter des fringues, lui dit-il.

\- J'veux bien.

\- Les serviettes sont dans le placard.

Il alla dans sa chambre où il prit un caleçon, une paire de chaussettes, un t-shirt et un bas de survêtement tandis qu'Aomine entrait dans la salle de bain. Et ce fut la scène inverse qui se produisit. Cette fois, Kagami vit son compagnon en boxer et tout comme lui, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour analyser le basketteur. Et le même genre de trouble fugace le traversa.

Une fois douchés, les deux garçons reprirent la leçon en anglais mais Aomine semblait se déconcentrer de plus en plus pour une raison que Kagami n'arrivait pas à déterminer. La fin d'après-midi fut plutôt chaotique entre les deux joueurs qui commencèrent à s'envoyer des vannes. Vers dix-sept heures, Taiga jeta l'éponge.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui as un exam demain ! Tu m'as demandé de t'aider et je l'ai fait. Maintenant si tu veux te planter, ça te regarde. Mais si tu le rates, ne compte plus sur moi !

\- Tu baisses vite les bras, dis donc ! s'énerva Daiki à son tour. Je croyais que ça t'amusait que j'ai besoin de toi ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Mais j'avais pensé à un truc qui te motiverait toi.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- T'as un passeport en cours de validité ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Aomine qui ne comprenait pas du tout où Kagami voulait en venir.

\- Si tu réussis ton devoir de demain et tes examens de fin d'année, on part aux Etats Unis pendant les vacances. Avant la rentrée. Une dizaine de jours. Là-bas tu rencontreras des gars contre qui tu pourras te défoncer comme jamais ça t'est arrivé. Alex nous hébergera. Ça te tente ? Si tes parents sont d'accord bien sûr.

Aomine était sidéré. Muet. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- T'es sérieux ? parvint-il finalement à bredouiller.

\- Tu crois que je te mettrais l'eau à la bouche comme ça pour après te dire que c'est une blague ? Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Et en plus tu pratiqueras ton anglais. D'une pierre deux coups. Alors ? Motivé pour tes examens ?

\- Tu parles que je suis motivé ! s'exclama Daiki en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kagami. Mes parents seront d'accord.

\- Très bien. Alors défonce-toi demain.

\- Ouais… Pour tes fringues…

\- La prochaine fois qu'on se voit. Envoie-moi un sms dès que t'auras ta note. Eh ! Aomine, l'appela-t-il alors que celui-ci s'était déjà engagé dans l'ascenseur duquel il retint la porte. Si on va en Amérique, tu verras que tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te battre.

L'as de Touou allait répliquer brutalement mais la porte se referma. Kagami sourit et rentra chez lui. Il n'était pas mécontent de son petit stratagème. Il se vautra dans le canapé et prit sa console pour jouer à un jeu de… basket ! Mais bien vite, il laissa tomber. Il pensait à tout autre chose. Il se surprit à penser qu'Aomine était plus sympa qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. C'est vrai que dès qu'il se braquait sur un truc, le côté exécrable de sa personnalité ressortait et c'était insupportable. Il faut dire que lui aussi démarrait au quart de tour quand on lui faisait remarquer ses défauts. Qui étaient bien réels et c'est ce qui avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Kuroko était le plus doué pour ça. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils engueulés à cause de ça ? Mais l'ombre restait imperturbable face à ses colères. Qui retombaient bien vite, d'ailleurs.

Il alla dans sa chambre et posa son ordinateur portable sur son lit pour écrire un mail à son père quand son téléphone vibra. Un sms d'Aomine…

*******************

Aomine avait choisi de rentrer à pieds. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Kagami. Dix jours aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait une telle offre ? Quel était son intérêt dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il passe ou pas en deuxième année ? Il avait beau retourner tout ça dans tête, il n'y trouvait aucune logique. Mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était une occasion qu'il aurait tort de laisser passer. Qui sait si elle se représenterait un jour ? Puis il commença à comprendre. Kagami ne voulait pas avoir accepté de l'aider pour rien. Sa fierté en tant que "prof" en prendrait un coup. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup par certains côtés. Alors il lui avait fait une offre irrésistible assortie d'une terrible condition. Aomine comprit qu'il était acculé. Il crevait d'envie d'aller en Amérique et donc, il était condamné à réussir ses examens. C'était finement joué de la part de l'as de Seirin. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien lui dire et, éventuellement faire cette proposition à un autre. Kuroko par exemple. Non. Le street basket n'était pas pour son ancienne ombre. Parce que c'était bien de ça ce genre de basket qu'il s'agissait. C'était un jeu agressif, rapide, extrêmement physique fait pour des joueurs comme Kagami, lui-même ou éventuellement Kise. Même Midorima aurait beaucoup de mal à tenir.

\- Daiki !

Il se retourna et vit arriver Satsuki en courant. Il soupira.

\- Où étais-tu ce week-end. Tu n'as même pas répondu au téléphone ! se plaignit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

\- J'étais occupé, marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa route.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. J'ai un devoir d'anglais demain.

\- Oh… Bien. On se voit en cours. Tu viens à l'entrainement ?

\- Ouais, sûrement… A demain…

Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis leur enfance et il l'adorait mais il y avait des moments où elle était vraiment collante. Mais ses capacités pour récolter et analyser les informations sur les équipes adverses étaient exceptionnelles et elle était indispensable à l'équipe de Touou. Elle avait toute la confiance de l'entraineur et des joueurs. Mais là pour l'instant, il avait tout autre chose en tête.

\- Je suis rentré, fit-il en refermant la porte de la maison familiale.

\- Daiki, sourit sa mère en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Tu as bien travaillé avec ton ami ?

\- Oui, il m'a bien aidé. Papa est là ?

\- Au salon.

\- Papa ?

\- Salut champion ! Prêt pour ton devoir de demain ?

\- J'ai révisé tout le week-end avec un collègue.

\- Celui qui a vécu aux Etats-Unis ?

\- C'est ça. Au fait, il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner là-bas pendant les vacances ? Quelques jours…

\- Ses parents sont d'accord ?

\- Son père travaille parfois là-bas et il y sera en avril. Il y a aussi son ancien entraineur. Sa mère est décédée, il ne l'a pas connue.

\- Pauvre petit, fit la voix de sa mère qui venait de les rejoindre. Mais je sais que si tu l'apprécies c'est que ce doit être un gentil garçon.

\- Oui… il est sympa.

 _\- Pauvre petit,_ songea Aomine avec un sourire mental _. Maman, le petit est aussi grand que moi. Et pourquoi dire à haute voix qu'il est sympa me fait bizarre_ ?

\- Pour moi c'est d'accord, reprit le père. Ton passeport est valide depuis qu'on est allé à Séoul il y a deux ans.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, intervint encore sa mère. Tu devrais te faire une liste de ce que tu emporteras au fur et à mesure que tu y penses comme ça tu n'oublieras rien.

\- Au pire, je l'achèterai là-bas. Pour le billet d'avion, j'aimerais puiser dans mon compte épargne. C'est possible ?

\- Hors de question, rétorqua le père. Ce sera notre cadeau de fin d'année.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Daiki, surpris de ne pas entendre parler de son passage en deuxième année.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, dit sa mère en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son fils sur la joue.

\- Ton compte épargne ce sera pour l'université ou plus tard t'acheter une maison, fit son père en replongeant dans son journal signifiant ainsi que l'affaire était close.

Sa mère lui sourit et retourna dans la cuisine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter dans sa chambre puisque tout était entendu. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche. Il passa des vêtements propres et descendit ceux de Kagami à sa mère en lui expliquant qu'il devait les ramener. Une fois dans la tranquillité de sa chambre, il s'affala sur son lit et envoya un sms à Kagami.

 

De : Aomine.

Mes parents sont ok pour les usa.

 

Il n'attendait pas de réponse immédiate alors il prit son manuel d'anglais et le parcourut. Curieusement, il lui sembla mieux comprendre ce qu'il contenait. Il sourit. Finalement Kagami était un bon prof. Et surtout, il avait su le motiver, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La vibration de son téléphone attira son attention.

 

De : Kagami.

Tant mieux. Tu leur as parlé de la condition incontournable ?

 

De : Aomine.

Non.

 

De : Kagami.

Comme tu le sens. Défonce-toi sinon, je pars seul.

 

De : Aomine.

Ils me payent le billet d'avion et il me suffit de demander l'adresse d'Alex à Himuro.

 

De : Kagami.

Enfoiré. C'est malhonnête.

 

De : Aomine.

Toujours avoir un atout pour s'assurer de gagner.

 

De : Kagami.

T'es quand même un enfoiré. Moi j'ai été honnête avec toi.

 

De : Aomine.

Honnête ? Ta proposition de voyage c'est du chantage pur et simple.

 

De : Kagami.

Non. De la motivation.

 

De : Aomine.

Je sais. Ça me fait chier de dire ça mais merci.

 

De : Kagami.

Quand on sera là-bas, tu verras que ça valait la peine de ravaler ta fierté.

 

De : Aomine.

T'as l'air sûr que je serai du voyage.

 

De : Kagami.

Je commence à te connaitre un peu. Quand tu es motivé, tu te donnes à fond. Je suis pareil.

 

De : Aomine.

Je sais. Je te ramène tes fringues dès que tu veux.

 

De : Kagami.

Quand tu viendras pour ton prochain cours. Si tu veux.

 

De : Aomine.

Samedi prochain 10h ?

 

De : Kagami.

Ok. Merde pour demain. Dis-moi ta note quand tu l'auras.

 

De : Aomine.

Ok. A samedi.

 

De : Kagami.

A samedi.

 

L'as de Seirin referma le clapet de son téléphone et termina son mail. Il savait qu'il aurait une réponse le lendemain à cause du décalage horaire. Sa conversation avec Aomine l'avait amusé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé ?

 

La semaine lui parut interminable. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'à l'ordinaire en rentrant chez lui. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi. Le jeudi soir, Aomine lui envoya un nouveau sms. Il avait eu un seize sur vingt à son devoir d'anglais. Il le félicita mais là encore, il aurait aimé qu'il l'appelle. Juste entendre sa voix moqueuse… Enfin, samedi n'était que dans deux jours…

 

Aomine avait envoyé son sms avec fierté. A lui aussi la semaine lui avait paru étrangement longue. Le samedi matin, il se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Même les chamailleries de son frère et sa sœur ne réussirent pas à l'énerver. Il quitta la maison avec les vêtements de Kagami après avoir dit à sa mère où il allait. Il acheta des bentos en chemin et se hâta vers le métro. Il n'y avait que trois stations pour aller chez Kagami, mais c'était le plus rapide. Le plus rapide pour le retrouver…

 

A suivre…

 

 

 

(1) J'ai gardé l'orthographe de la traduction des sous-titres de l'animé.

(2) Pure spéculation de ma part. Je ne connais que l'animé et à aucun moment il n'est fait mention de la famille d'Aomine si mes souvenirs sont bons. Par contre, on sait que Kagami vit seul. Episode 19-44 saison 2.

(3) je n'ai rien trouvé sur la famille d'Aomine donc ceci est pure invention de ma part.


	2. Un séjour inoubliable

Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, Aomine et Kagami se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous qu'Alex leur avait donné. Rien ne ressemble plus à un aéroport international qu'un autre aéroport international pourtant Aomine regardait de partout. Il voyait tous les panneaux écrits en anglais et était content de comprendre ce qu'ils indiquaient sans avoir besoin de demander à son compagnon de voyage. Eh oui ! Les choses avaient beaucoup changé entre les deux basketteurs.

Kagami avait continué à donner des cours d'anglais à Daiki jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année. Alors forcément, leur relation avait évolué. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre en dehors des terrains de basket et chacun avait découvert une personne bien différente. Si tous les deux aimaient s'épuiser à courir après un ballon, Aomine appréciait par exemple les films historiques et Kagami ceux d'Heroic Fantasy. Daiki avait fait découvrir "Le dernier samouraï" à Taiga et il avait fait apprécier la trilogie du "Seigneur des Anneaux" à son compère. Mais il y avait un genre qu'ils avaient en commun : la science-fiction.

Aomine avait fini par passer ses week-ends chez Kagami. Quand celui-ci se rendait à l'entrainement le samedi après-midi, Daiki l'attendait chez lui en regardant des films américains en version originale. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas tout mais petit à petit il s'habitua au rythme et à la musicalité de la langue anglaise. Américaine plutôt. Et cela contribua à ses progrès. Quand Taiga rentrait, bien souvent il trouvait des bentos. Il prenait une douche et les deux garçons dinaient en parlant en anglais. Il leur arrivait même de piquer des fous rires. Kagami avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre de son père pour laisser la sienne à Aomine. Ainsi une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux chaque fin de semaine. Ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, même sous la pire des tortures, mais ils attendaient ces deux jours avec une impatience incompréhensible pour eux. Se séparer le dimanche soir devenait difficile et Aomine retardait de plus en plus son départ.

Ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de jouer l'un contre l'autre avec leurs équipes puisque tous les championnats étaient terminés. Mais Kagami savait qu'Aomine avait recommencé à s'entrainer sérieusement et lui-même ne se ménageait pas. S'il baissait sa garde, Aomine serait hors de sa portée. Les semaines avaient passé. Les examens étaient arrivés et les résultats suivirent. Et maintenant, ils regardaient une jolie blonde se précipiter vers eux en courant. Kagami n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son ami que déjà Alex l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Mais Aomine se reprit très vite et entoura la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Eh ! s'insurgea Alex. C'est un baiser de bienvenue. Je ne te drague pas ! Alors n'en profite pas !

\- Quand une jolie blonde m'embrasse, c'est rare que je reste de marbre, répondit Aomine dans un anglais parfait avec un sourire provocant au coin des lèvres.

\- Eh bien dis-toi que ça n'arrivera plus ! Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis les garçons ! Allez ! On y va !

Kagami avait eu du mal pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la scène plutôt insolite, mais la réflexion de Daiki provoqua un étrange sentiment en lui. Ils suivirent Alex jusqu'au parking où elle s'était garée en discutant de tout et de rien et arrivèrent à l'appartement de la jeune femme presqu'une heure plus tard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièce mais elles étaient spacieuses. Un grand salon bien sûr, où trônait un écran plat immense avec une installation home cinéma devant un canapé d'angle en cuir blanc de… dix places ! La table basse en verre noir était envahie de magazines de basket et de mode. La cuisine était séparée par un comptoir avec quatre tabourets hauts. Dans le couloir qui menait de l'entrée au salon, trois portes donnaient sur une chambre, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Le tout était décoré avec gout et recherche dans les tons blanc, noir et rouge.

\- Je vais vous laisser ma chambre et je dormirai sur le canapé, déclara Alex comme si cela allait de soi.

\- Hein ? firent les deux garçons dans un parfait ensemble.

\- Pas question que je dorme avec lui ! s'écria Kagami.

\- C'est à moi de dire ça ! Crétin ! s'énerva Aomine.

\- Les enfants, vous êtes mineurs et il n'est pas question que je dorme avec l'un de vous, déclara la jeune femme. De plus ma copine habite juste en dessous et elle est plutôt du genre… jaloux. Et comme vous êtes sous ma responsabilité toujours parce que vous êtes mineurs, on fera comme je l'ai dit !

Elle avait fini sa phrase en haussant nettement le ton, les mains sur les hanches. Inutile de discuter.

\- Allez défaire vos bagages, ce soir je vous emmène diner mexicain. Allez ! Remuez-vous !

Ils obéirent au pas de course avant de se faire encore gueuler dessus.

\- Alex est gay ? demanda Aomine en ouvrant sa valise.

\- Ben j'en sais trop rien. Bi peut-être. Ça te gêne ?

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est pas ça. Mais qu'il vaut mieux savoir ce genre de choses avant de faire une connerie.

\- C'est pas faux… Si sa copine qui semble être jalouse débarque sans prévenir pendant que tu la dragues, ça risque de faire désordre, sourit Taiga. Tu dors de quel côté ?

\- Comment je peux le savoir abruti ! s'énerva Daiki.

\- Oh ! Pas de petite copine ? le chambra Kagami.

\- C'est moi qui squatte le lit des autres en principe mais j'ai jamais fait attention de quel côté je dormais.

\- Bien. Alors je prends celui-là. Comme ça ton problème de choix est résolu !

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi en dormant, ou j'te passe par la fenêtre !

\- Comment je fais si je dors, idiot ! se récria Taiga.

\- Démerde-toi !

Vers dix-neuf heures, Alex entraina ses deux invités à pied à quelques rues de chez elle. Imperceptiblement, le décor semblait avoir changé pour ressembler à un quartier de Mexico. De la musique latine sortait d'une discothèque devant laquelle ils passèrent, les gens qu'ils croisaient parlaient espagnol. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au restaurant. L'intérieur était coloré et le patron les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ils s'installèrent vers le fond de la salle et une serveuse leur apporta la carte non sans lancer une œillade intéressée à Kagami. Daiki s'en aperçut et en éprouva une sorte de… contrariété ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Alex qui lui demandait s'il avait déjà gouté à cette cuisine.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il.

\- Ok, alors on va t'éviter les trucs trop épicés sinon, tu vas boire toute la nuit, le rassura-t-elle.

\- On devrait prendre des plats différents pour lui faire gouter, non ? suggéra Kagami.

\- Bonne idée ! approuva Alex. Daiki, tu vas prendre des Buritos à la viande. Les sauces piquantes sont servies à côtés, t'es pas obligé d'en mettre. Moi je prends des Tacos au poulet et toi Taiga ?

\- Mmh… Des Quesadillas aux champignons.

\- Et de l'eau minérale pour tout le monde, termina Aomine.

Il leur fallut attendre presque une demi-heure pour voir arriver leurs plats. Et l'idée de Kagami se révéla excellente. Aomine découvrait des goûts, des saveurs qu'il ne connaissait pas et il était ravi. Vu qu'il avait le même genre d'appétit que Taiga, il ne resta rien dans les assiettes. En dessert, Alexandra prit des Churros, son péché mignon, Taiga commanda des Crêpes de Cajeta et Daiki des Beignets au coulis de fraises. Bien que les desserts paraissent simples, les saveurs des épices leur donnaient un gout exotique et inédit. Aomine se disait que si le reste de son séjour se passait aussi bien que ces quelques premières heures, s'il faisait exception de cette histoire de dormir avec Kagami, il allait vraiment adorer.

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement d'Alex en flânant. La jeune femme s'était placée entre les deux garçons et avait passé ses bras sous les leurs. L'air était doux et ce mois d'avril particulièrement clément. Il n'était pas tout à fait minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Aussitôt, la jeune femme fila sous la douche, suivit d'Aomine et de Kagami. Elle prit un drap et s'installa sur le canapé après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

\- J'ai pas vraiment sommeil, murmura Aomine sur le balcon de la chambre en regardant la mer qui scintillait sous les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient dedans..

\- C'est le décalage horaire. Moi non plus mais il vaut mieux qu'on essaie de dormir. Demain soir, crois-moi, on aura pas ce problème.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es devin ?

\- Parce que je suis certain qu'Alex va nous trainer sur un terrain et on va jouer toute la journée.

\- Alors j'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit l'as de Touou.

\- On verra si tu diras la même chose demain, sourit Kagami. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Aomine resta accoudé à la rambarde et leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne piqueté d'étoiles. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Kagami lui avait fait cette proposition. Mais il était heureux d'être là. Qui aurait cru que son pire rival sur le terrain deviendrait un ami. Bon, le mot était peut-être un peu fort. Disons un copain. Un bon copain. Ils leur arrivaient toujours de se prendre le bec pour des broutilles et les vannes et les insultes fusaient, mais ils ne s'entendaient pas si mal que ça finalement. Comme quoi lorsqu'on ne connait pas assez les gens on peut souvent se tromper sur leur compte. La première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Kuroko s'était trouvé une nouvelle lumière, il en avait été ivre de rage. Et de jalousie. Il estimait être le seul capable de pouvoir exploiter tout le potentiel de Tetsuya. Et à chaque fois que Seirin et Touou s'étaient affrontées, il avait craché cette rage sur les deux joueurs, les abreuvant de remarques désobligeantes et parfois même blessantes. Pourtant, il devait reconnaitre que ces deux-là formaient un duo encore plus efficace que ne l'avait été le sien. Parce que Kagami jouait en équipe alors que lui ne jurait que par le jeu individuel. Mais Taiga lui avait prouvé le contraire lorsqu'ils avaient affronté les six gars sur le terrain à côté de chez lui. A deux contre six, il avait bien fallu qu'il se résigne à faire des passes. Ça avait bien marché. Et s'il jouait avec Seirin ? Avec Kuroko et Kagami comme coéquipiers, se serait une équipe imbattable ! Absolument impossible à vaincre ! Parce que les autres joueurs n'étaient pas mauvais non plus. Kiyoshi avec ses prises de balles incroyables grâce à ses grandes mains, Hyuga capable de rentrer des trois points comme s'il enfilait des perles, Izuki et son œil d'aigle… Seirin avait un énorme potentiel. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de compter sur les autres… de temps en temps. Il baissa la tête en soupirant avec un sourire cynique accroché aux lèvres. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi une telle idée lui traversait-elle la tête ? Et pourtant, ça devait être comique de voir la tête des joueurs de Touou s'ils l'avaient face à eux. Ils en trembleraient dans leur short.

Il rentra dans la chambre et entendit la respiration régulière de Kagami qui avait fini par s'endormir. Il fit descendre le silencieux rideau électrique et se coucha à son tour en tournant le dos à son compagnon et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Sauf que Kagami ne dormait pas. Lui aussi avait la tête pleine de questions, de choses, de trucs qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre en ordre. Il ne les comprenait pas et ça le perturbait. Parce que c'était la première fois que de telles idées s'invitaient dans son esprit. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et se força à ne pas bouger. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna pour voir le dos d'Aomine qui avait ôté son t-shirt. Dans la pénombre, Taiga ne voyait que le contour de sa silhouette. Pourquoi éprouvait-il l'envie irrésistible de poser sa main sur cette épaule ronde et puissante qu'il voyait monter et descendre au rythme de la respiration de Daiki ? Pourquoi ? Il avait bien vu son regard sombre au restaurant quand la serveuse lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Et à l'aéroport, il n'avait pas aimé sa remarque à Alex. Pourquoi ? A lui aussi, Morphée finit par l'entourer de ses bras…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alexandra emmena les deux garçons sur le terrain de basket non loin de chez elle et où elle entrainait quelques jeunes. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin mais il faisait bon. La température idéale pour faire du sport. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ses joueurs ne viendraient que l'après-midi.

\- Alors les gars ? Prêts à vous défouler ? sourit la jeune femme en leur lançant un ballon.

Aomine fut plus rapide et l'attrapa. Il fila au panier marqua.

\- Du calme ! cria Alex en récupérant la balle. Faites-moi d'abord un footing en petites foulées pour vous échauffer.

\- Eh ! On n'est pas là pour s'entrainer mais pour s'amuser ! lança Daiki furieux d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

\- Même en s'amusant on peut se faire un claquage. Ou tu t'échauffes, ou on rentre.

Kagami, les mains sur les hanches souriait. Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots ?

\- Bon sang…, râla Daiki.

\- Allez viens, dit-il à Aomine en lui tapant doucement sur l'épaule. Tu sais qu'elle a raison.

Quelques tours de terrains et étirements plus tard, Alex leur rendit le ballon. Pendant deux heures, sans trop forcer non plus, les deux joueurs s'affrontèrent en un contre un. Aomine devait bien admettre qu'il avait plus de difficultés qu'auparavant. Kagami avait vraiment progressé. Plus que lui. Et ça l'énervait. Ils faisaient des pauses de quelques minutes pour boire et s'essuyer, puis ils recommençaient. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué le silence d'Alexandra. Elle n'avait jamais vu jouer Aomine. Et elle était sidérée. Comment un homme pouvait faire de tels mouvements ? C'était inhumain. Ce gars était un monstre. L'as de la Génération des Miracles. Mais Taiga n'était pas en reste. Il lui tenait tête. Difficilement, certes, mais il se battait comme un démon et ne lâchait rien.

Vers midi, leur tortionnaire leur amena des hotdogs et des bouteilles d'eau. Assis à l'ombre du mur qui bordait le terrain, les deux garçons récupéraient. L'après-midi allait être encore plus mouvementé. Vers quatorze heures les joueurs d'Alex commencèrent à arriver. Ils ne firent pas attention aux deux japonais qui étaient là et s'échauffèrent tranquillement. Leur entraineur les appela et ordonna une série d'exercices de bases. Dribbles, feintes, esquives, maniement du ballon, passes rapides. Puis des tirs à diverses distances. Elle se décida à présenter Kagami et Aomine et les un contre un commencèrent. Daiki fit une forte impression ainsi que Taiga mais les joueurs face à eux avaient leur âge, leur taille, leur puissance. Aomine perdit un affrontement. Il en gagna trois autres, puis en perdit deux d'affilés. Kagami n'était pas mieux loti. Mais ils avaient déjà joué le matin et la fatigue se faisait sentir. L'as de Seirin fut le premier à abandonner. Il commençait à avoir les jambes lourdes et ne voulait surtout pas que se reproduise l'incident d'avant la Winter Cup qui l'avait obligé à suspendre son entrainement pendant deux semaines. Il s'assit à l'ombre et observa son ami. Il voyait bien que celui-ci était en colère. " _Le seul à pouvoir me battre… c'est moi_." Voilà une phrase qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais prononcer. Et l'enjeu n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il entre dans la zone. A moins qu'il ne s'enflamme vraiment. Kagami préféra prévenir Alex avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et que Daiki pète carrément un plomb. Il y avait une chose positive pourtant. L'as de Touou avait retenu un grand nombre d'injures et d'insultes en anglais.

Alexandra mit un terme à l'entrainement et donna rendez-vous à ses joueurs pour le lendemain vers dix-huit heures, après les cours. Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans un silence de plomb. Aomine retenait une colère sourde qu'on voyait bruler dans ses yeux. Kagami et la jeune femme firent comme si de rien n'était, espérant que Daiki se calmerait un peu. Peine perdue.

\- Je dine chez Sharon ce soir, ma copine, leur dit-elle en sortant de la douche. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et les placards.

\- Ok, je ferai un truc rapide, déclara Kagami qui sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain claquer brutalement.

\- Essaie de faire en sorte qu'il ne démolisse pas mon appartement, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais va falloir qu'il se calme. Sinon je le renvoie chez lui.

\- Moi je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Elle sera sûrement meilleure que la tienne. Je serais bien restée avec toi mais ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on reporte ce diner et…

\- Ne te fais aucun souci. Je peux gérer Aomine. Amuse-toi bien.

\- T'es vraiment un chou, minauda Alex en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaitre par la porte.

Kagami appuya son dos contre le panneau de bois et soupira. L'abcès devait être percé et ça allait faire mal. La salle de bain s'ouvrit et Daiki en sortit.

\- J'ai fini, tu peux y aller…

Pieds nus et vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt informe, Kagami passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son compagnon, vautré dans l'immense canapé en train de zapper sur la multitude de chaines de télévision. Il y avait toujours cette même rage dans ses yeux et ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? tenta-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce pour quoi tu es silencieux.

\- C'est de ta faute, alors vaut mieux pas que tu m'cherches !

\- Ma faute ? Ah… Je ne vois pas en quoi, mais si ça peut te soulager, je te présente mes excuses.

\- Mais t'es vraiment trop con toi, hein ? explosa Aomine. Tu t'excuses sans savoir pourquoi ?

\- Ben si tu veux pas en parler, j'peux pas deviner ! s'énerva Taiga à son tour.

\- Tu me fais venir ici en me disant que je vais pouvoir jouer contre des gars balaises et me défoncer et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je perds ! J'ai perdu la moitié de mes un contre un ! Et tu voudrais que je sois content ? cria l'as de Touou.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tu t'en souviens ? s'écria l'as de Seirin.

\- Non !

\- Ici, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te battre.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Aomine ouvrit de grands yeux, incapable de dire un mot. C'était vrai, Kagami le lui avait dit et sur le moment, il avait cru à des paroles en l'air. Mais non. C'était la vérité. Simple. Brutale.

\- Tu te comportes comme si tu étais encore au Japon, reprit Taiga. Le meilleur joueur de basket du circuit lycéen ! Ici, t'es personne. Comme ces gars. Des types comme eux y en a dans tous les collèges et lycées d'Amérique.

\- Et toi alors ? Ton attitude est à vomir, se défendit lamentablement l'as de Touou. On dirait que tu t'aplatis devant ces mecs !

\- Détrompe-toi. Je sais où est ma place, c'est avec le même genre de gars que j'ai appris à jouer et je les respecte. Toi, tu ignores où est ta place ! Et au lieu de te montrer un peu plus humble, tu fanfaronnes devant des joueurs que tu n'impressionnes pas du tout ! Le monde du basket n'attend pas que toi, Aomine ! Redescends sur terre !

Bon sang que ça faisait mal ! Aomine tituba, sonné, jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, le visage dans ses mains. La vérité était douloureuse à entendre. Mais aussi à dire. Kagami s'en voulait de telles paroles mais l'orgueil de Daiki devait être ramené à un niveau qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde du basketball. Grâce à ses qualités athlétiques et ses capacités au basket, tout le monde l'avait toujours encensé, mis sur un piédestal. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'adversaire capable de l'ébranler. Le premier à y être parvenu était Kagami. Celui-ci le laissa se calmer et encaisser le coup en continuant à cuisiner.

\- C'était ça ton but ? murmura Aomine.

\- De quoi ?

\- En me faisant venir ici, ton but c'était que je sois blessé dans ma fierté, humilié, se remit-il à crier.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es vraiment trop débile ! Non, j'espérais sincèrement te motiver pour tes exams. Je suis désolé si c'est comme ça que tu interprètes mon invitation. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. T'as faim ? C'est prêt, rajouta Kagami après quelques secondes de silence d'un ton neutre et parfaitement calme.

Aomine leva la tête et finalement vint s'asseoir face à son compagnon qui lui servit un plat de pâtes au nuoc-mam. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence et Daiki songea que c'était délicieux et ça le contrariait de le penser. Décidément, Kagami était très bon derrière les fourneaux. Pas que sur un terrain de basket.

\- Excuse-moi, entendit Taiga.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne me fais pas répéter, t'as très bien entendu !

\- Ne crois pas que j'aime dire ce genre de chose, mais il le fallait. Pour ton bien. Sinon, tu serais tombé de très haut et tu te serais fait très mal.

\- C'est sûr que tu m'aurais pas rattrapé, enfoiré ! grogna Daiki.

\- Faut voir… Ça me rapporterait quoi ?

\- Salaud…

\- Demain, tu verras que ça se passera autrement, dit Taiga sans relever la vulgarité. Les gars ont vu que t'étais bon et ils vont se méfier. Aujourd'hui, ils t'ont testé, c'est tout.

\- Dis, on va pas faire que jouer au basket pendant qu'on est là, fit Aomine, la bouche pleine, pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?

\- Du surf. Et j'aimerais bien voir Rodeo Drive et Hollywood Boulevard. J'ai pris mon appareil photo.

\- Si tu veux…

\- Tu sais surfer ? s'étonna Aomine.

\- Ben, tu vis pas en Californie plusieurs années sans monter sur une planche de surf.

\- C'est facile ?

\- Pas au début, mais une fois que t'as compris le truc pour tenir en équilibre, tu peux commencer à t'amuser. Sans pour autant te faire des vagues de dix mètres de haut non plus.

Ils finirent de manger et Kagami fit la vaisselle. Et chose ô combien incroyable, Daiki l'essuya pour la ranger. Lui qui jusqu'à présent s'était comporté comme s'il était à l'hôtel, mettait la main à la pâte. Et Taiga en fut content.

Ce soir-là, Aomine s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit comme une buche. Kagami eut plus de mal. Il repensa à cette journée. Il n'avait pas capitulé parce qu'il était trop fatigué. Il voulait simplement regarder Aomine jouer. Il adorait ça. Il aimait sa façon de bouger, d'accélérer, de changer de rythme dans son dribble. Et ses shoots complètement hallucinants. D'où qu'il tire, il marquait. Dans n'importe quelle position. Kuroko avait raison. Ce sourire animal qu'il affichait était bien la preuve qu'il s'éclatait. Aomine était ivre de joie, même si par la suite, ce fut la colère qui domina.

La pleine lune était plus basse et sa lumière pâle entrait dans leur chambre. Elle éclairait la moitié du lit. Kagami observa son compagnon qui dormait. Il avait le visage détendu et paisible. Taiga le trouva attendrissant, presque fragile. Comme la veille, il éprouva la terrible envie de poser sa main sur l'épaule. Il aurait senti la peau sous ses doigts. Etait-elle douce ? Chaude ? Malgré lui, il s'approcha et s'accroupit pour le regarder dormir. Il resta plusieurs minutes comme ça. Il avait vraiment fini par apprécier sa compagnie. Déjà au Japon, il attendait les week-ends avec impatience mais là, passer toutes ses journées – et ses nuits – avec lui, c'était vraiment génial. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il savait que ses sentiments avaient changé mais il ignorait encore dans quelle proportion ni quelle était leur nature. Ça le troublait énormément de ne pas pouvoir mettre des mots dessus. Le retour au pays et à leur rythme de vie habituel allait être difficile à n'en pas douter. Pour lui en tout cas. Il se coucha à son tour sans mettre le réveil.

* * *

 

 Kagami se réveilla vers dix heures le lendemain. Une bonne odeur de café flottait dans la maison et il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Aomine faisait le petit-déjeuner. Il crut qu'il hallucinait.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ? fit celui-ci en lui mettant une tasse dans les mains.

\- Mouais… Alex n'est pas là ?

\- Apparemment non.

\- Je lui envoie un sms. 

De : Kagami.  
Toujours chez Sharon ? 

De : Alex. (Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard)  
Oui. Vous allez sur le terrain ?

 De : Kagami.  
Non. Surf.

 De : Alex.  
Ok. Amusez-vous bien et soyez prudents.

 De : Kagami.  
A plus.

 - Elle est toujours chez sa copine et je crois que je l'ai réveillée, expliqua Taiga.

\- A quelle heure on va à la plage ?

\- Ben vu qu'elle ne va pas nous y conduire, on va y aller à pied.

\- Ça m'va.

\- Dis, ça t'embête si une journée, je passe voir mon père ?

\- Il travaille ici ? Enfin, en ville, je veux dire.

\- En plein centre.

\- Non. Et ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vu. Il faut combien de temps pour aller à la plage ?

\- Une petite demi-heure à pied mais on rentrera en bus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on sera mort de fatigue.

\- Petite nature ! Parle pour toi, faiblard ! lui lança Aomine en allant s'habiller.

* * *

 

 Ils n'avaient emporté que leurs serviettes de plage. Dans son caleçon de bain, Kagami avait mis leurs passeports, son téléphone et son argent dans une poche intérieure étanche. Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent. Taiga se dirigea vers la boutique de location de planches et de combinaisons. Ils laissèrent leurs serviettes et leurs tongs sur le sable chaud et s'avancèrent au bord de l'eau. Elle était un peu fraiche mais on pouvait s'y baigner. Kagami observa les vagues. Elles n'étaient pas très hautes ce qui expliquait le peu de surfers.

\- T'es prêt ? demanda-t-il à Aomine qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Je crois, ouais…

\- Ok. Pose ta planche par terre, je vais te montrer les gestes de base pour te mettre debout.

Kagami posa la sienne et s'allongea dessus. Puis il fit des mouvements de crawl avec les bras.

\- Ça c'est pour t'éloigner. Une fois que tu es à la distance que tu souhaites et que la vague arrive, tu allonges tes jambes sur la planche, tu mets tes deux mains sur les bords de la planche pour redresser le torse. Mais tu restes à genoux. Une fois que tu sens que tu es stable, tu peux essayer de te redresser. Compris ?

\- Je crois que oui !

\- Ne crois pas y arriver du premier coup. Il faut piger le truc. C'est tout bête. Mais après, ça va tout seul. On y va ensemble. Là-bas les vagues sont douces, c'est parfait. Attends…

Kagami passa derrière Aomine et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison. Ce contact banal le fit frissonner.

\- Allez viens.

Passer de la théorie à la pratique était bien souvent un exercice plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Aomine arrêta de compter le nombre de fois où il retomba de sa planche sous les rires de Kagami. Ce qui commença à l'énerver. Si l'autre crétin y arrivait si facilement, pourquoi pas lui ? Il persista tant et si bien qu'il finit par y parvenir. Puis il tenta de se mettre debout et… tomba encore. En fin d'après-midi ils rendirent les planches et les combinaisons et s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes.

\- Tu sais que si on se lève pas maintenant, on ne se lèvera pas avant demain matin, grommela Kagami qui commençait à somnoler.

\- Ouais… je sais… mais je suis mort…

\- Je te l'avais dit. Le surf quand on débute, c'est tuant. Aller ! Debout ! J'ai envie d'une bonne douche.

Rentrer en bus ne fut pas un luxe. Alex les attendait. Elle avait préparé le diner mais vit bien qu'ils piquaient du nez dans leurs assiettes. Ce soir-là, à vingt-deux heures trente, ils dormaient.

* * *

 

 Pendant les jours suivants, ils jouèrent beaucoup au basket, Aomine réussi à tenir debout sur sa planche de surf et ils déjeunèrent avec le père de Kagami. Daiki fut surpris de voir que l'homme était aussi grand que son fils. Ce dernier avait donc de qui tenir. Il parut enchanté de rencontrer un ami de Taiga.

\- J'ai essayé de suivre les compétitions, expliquait-il pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Avec le décalage horaire ce n'était pas facile mais j'enregistrais les matchs.

\- Tu en as encore pour longtemps à rester ici ? demanda son fils.

\- Quelques semaines. Le responsable que je remplace devrait bientôt revenir et je vais prendre la direction de la succursale japonaise.

\- C'est une promotion, alors ! s'exclama Taiga.

\- Tout à fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de faire ce remplacement. Je savais que se serait payant.

\- Félicitations, monsieur, fit Aomine.

\- Merci les enfants. Qu'allez-vous faire après ?

\- Eh bien puisqu'on est là, je vais montrer Rodeo Drive et Hollywood Boulevard à Aomine. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, mais c'est déjà presque un miracle que j'ai pu me libérer pour déjeuner avec vous, soupira monsieur Kagami.

\- C'est pas grave, papa, murmura Taiga en prenant son père dans ses bras. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux.

\- Allez ! Sauvez-vous ! Soyez prudents et amusez-vous bien ! Et Taiga, mail ou sms, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Au revoir monsieur Kagami.

 Les deux adolescents partirent en direction des célèbres avenues. Effectivement, c'était quelque chose à voir. Aomine fit tout un tas de clichés sous le sourire indulgent de son guide. Les boutiques de luxe rivalisaient entre elles pour attirer la clientèle et sur les trottoirs, de nombreux jeunes en rollers zigzaguaient entre les piétons. Sur Hollywood Boulevard, Daiki photographia les étoiles de Russel Crowe, Tom Cruise, Wynona Ryder, Paul Newman, Merryl Streep et de nombreuses autres. Il fallut pourtant songer à rentrer. Mais cette journée réservait encore son lot de surprises.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ! s'écria Alex lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte.

\- T'as trouvé un moyen d'arrêter le temps pour qu'on reste toujours ici ? lança Aomine en sortant une brique de jus de fruits du frigo.

\- Mieux que ça !

\- Vas-y, c'est quoi ? demanda Kagami en prenant la boisson que lui tendait Daiki.

\- Demain soir, je vous emmène voir un match de charité dont les bénéfices seront reversés à la recherche sur le sida.

\- Un match ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en chœur. Qui ?

\- Tenez-vous bien ! Les LA Lakers contre les… Chicago Bulls !

Les deux adolescents se sautèrent au cou en criant de joie avant de se séparer, visiblement gênés et embrassèrent Alex.

Ils étaient surexcités. Les Bulls ! L'équipe du mythique Michael Jordan ! Voilà un magnifique cadeau que leur faisait la jeune femme. Ils en parlèrent toute la soirée et se couchèrent tard. Le lendemain, ils jouèrent au basket comme des diables pour ne pas voir le temps qui passait trop lentement à leur goût.

* * *

 

 Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le stadium plein à craquer. Ils avaient de bonnes places et les animations avaient commencé avec les pom-pom girls, les mascottes géantes en peluche, enfin, tout le show à l'américaine. Vint ensuite un grand silence quand le responsable de l'évènement fit un petit discours précisant qu'effectivement tous les bénéfices de la soirée iraient à la recherche sur le sida. Les équipes firent leur entrée et le stade s'embrasa. Surpris, Kagami et Aomine se regardèrent avant de faire comme tout le monde : crier ! Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un match à mort. Les joueurs étaient là pour une bonne cause, pas pour se blesser mais ils devaient quand même assurer le spectacle pour leurs supporters.

Et du spectacle, il y en eut. Regarder un match de la NBA à la télévision était une chose, mais là, voir deux équipes jouer en direct, c'était simplement magique. L'adrénaline avait atteint des taux faramineux dans leur sang. Ils crevaient d'envie d'aller jouer avec ces athlètes qu'ils admiraient tant. A la fin du match, Aomine qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, se précipita sur le terrain et demanda aux deux équipes si les joueurs accepteraient d'être photographiés avec son ami et lui. Et c'est Alex qui s'y colla en quintuplant la photo pour le cas où il y en aurait des floues.

En rentrant chez elle, les deux garçons parlaient encore du match, de ce qu'ils y avaient vu. Les mouvements, la vitesse des joueurs, leurs feintes, leur maitrise du ballon comme s'il était un prolongement de leur main… Ah ils avaient encore du boulot pour arriver à un tel niveau. La jeune femme les observait en silence. Ils avaient fait tellement de progrès en seulement quelques jours. Et pas qu'au basket. Leur relation conflictuelle du début avait laissé place à une franche camaraderie même s'ils s'envoyaient toujours des vannes et s'énervaient pour un rien. Mais elle avait senti qu'il y avait autre chose. En particulier chez Kagami. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Après tout, elle le connaissait bien et plus d'une fois, elle avait vu ce genre de lueur briller dans les yeux de certaines personnes. Mais il faudra qu'il le comprenne lui-même. Tout comme Aomine. Là, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

 Une fois couchés, ils en parlaient toujours. Même si l'excitation était retombée, ils n'en restaient pas moins émerveillés d'avoir pu assister à un tel match. Ils se remémoraient des moments précis, les commentant encore et encore et riaient.

\- Dis, tu crois pas qu'on devrait remercier Alex pour ces places et pour tout le reste ? fit Aomine en se tournant vers Kagami.

\- Toi, tu sais remercier ? le chambra Kagami.

\- Oui, je sais, même si d'ordinaire, ce sont les autres qui me remercient, rétorqua Aomine d'un ton goguenard.

\- C'est certainement pas pour ta modestie. Moi je suis d'accord mais j'ai aucune idée.

\- La ferme ! J'ai pensé à un truc.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- On devrait pouvoir trouver une chaine en or avec un pendentif en forme de ballon de basket et derrière on fait graver nos prénoms. Je mets tout le fric qui me reste. De toute façon on repart dans deux jours, j'ai acheté tout ce que je voulais.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Demain, on s'en occupe. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux presque être sympathique.

\- Tchh…

Kagami fut le premier à s'endormir et sa tête roula sur l'épaule d'Aomine. Si d'abord il en fut contrarié, il finit par accepter la chose. L'odeur de l'eau de toilette de Taiga lui parvenait et il l'aimait beaucoup. A son tour, il se tourna un peu, sans déranger son compagnon et posa son bras sur lui. Deux jours seulement à vivre encore ici, avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, de reprendre sa petite vie tranquille et bien rythmé. Lycée, entrainement, dodo. A la rentrée, les championnats reprendraient et ils allaient certainement se retrouver face à face. Ça allait être explosif sur le terrain. Mais pour l'instant, c'était dans son esprit que la pagaille régnait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kagami. Il ne le détestait plus, il devait l'admettre. Est-ce qu'il le considérait comme un bon copain ? Un ami ? Même s'il restait son rival. C'est en retournant tout ça qu'il finit par s'endormir…

 A suivre…


	3. Retour à la réalité

Le lendemain fut une journée assez comique. Comment faire rentrer dans les valises un volume supérieur à celui qu'elles avaient à l'arrivée ? Eh bien en insistant un peu au risque d'écraser quelques emballages – ce qui n'était pas bien grave tant que le contenu restait intact – ils parvinrent à refaire leurs bagages. En milieu d'après-midi, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Alex alla ouvrir et accueillit des amis à elle. Sa copine Sharon et deux couples.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer au Japon sans avoir au moins joué au poker, déclara l'ancienne basketteuse.

\- Alex ! On a plus un rond ! protesta Kagami.

\- Qui t'a dit qu'on jouerait de l'argent ? Liam tu as la mallette de jetons ?

-Elle est là, répondit le jeune homme en soulevant l'objet à la vue de tout monde.

\- Y a juste un problème, fit Aomine en se grattant la tête. Je ne sais pas jouer.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais pas jouer au poker ! rit Kagami.

\- J'ai joué au basket toute ma vie crétin ! Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu apprendre ?

\- N'importe quand ! Ça prend un quart d'heure !

\- Eh ben pendant ce quart d'heure, je jouais au basket !

\- Ils sont mignons quand ils se disputent, sourit Jason, le compagnon de Liam.

\- Ils sont souvent comment ça, commenta Alex en débarrassant la table basse des magazines qui la recouvrait. Un vrai p'tit couple !

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux adolescents.

\- Ben quoi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? demanda Candice.

\- Non ! hurlèrent-ils.

\- Pourtant, on dirait bien, rit Alan, le mari de la jeune femme.

\- Soyez gentils avec eux. Ils n'ont que seize ans. Bon allez, on s'installe ! fit la maitresse de maison.

Tout le monde s'assit par terre autour de la table et Liam commença à répartir les jetons pendant que Jason mélangeait les cartes.

\- Je vais jouer avec Aomine pour lui apprendre, proposa Kagami. T'es d'accord ?

\- Mouais… Mais t'as pas intérêt à me faire perdre…

\- C'est du Texas Holdem, expliqua Kagami sans relever la pique, une fois de plus. On va te donner deux cartes et cinq seront retournées sur la table. Le but c'est de faire la meilleure combinaison de cinq cartes.

\- Et les jetons ?

\- Chacun en a le même nombre et ils ont des valeurs différentes. C'est pour miser, je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure.

\- Bon, je suis donneur, déclara Jason. La grosse blind et de dix, la petite de cinq.

\- La blind est une mise en aveugle, commença à expliquer Taiga. A chaque tour, deux joueurs misent sans connaitre leurs cartes alors que les autres peuvent les regarder avant de miser. Fais voir les tiennes.

Aomine dévoila un dix de pique et un as de carreau.

\- Pas mal, fit Kagami à l'oreille de Daiki surpris par le frisson qui le parcourut sous le souffle chaud. Maintenant on va retourner trois cartes, le flop.

Apparurent un dix de cœur, un roi de trèfle et un six de trèfle.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux entrer dans le jeu, en fonction de ce que tu es capable de faire avec tes cartes, tu mises un jeton de dix au minimum.

\- Et comment je sais si ce que j'ai est bon ?

\- Là tu as une paire, c'est le minimum. Mais il reste encore deux cartes à découvrir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Aomine s'était appuyé contre Kagami assis derrière lui pour mieux entendre ses explications même si Alex était la seule à comprendre le japonais. Il misa dix. La quatrième carte appelée "turn" se révéla être un six de cœur.

\- Intéressant, entendit Daiki contre son oreille.

\- Ça me fait deux paires.

\- C'est ça. Et si la dernière est encore un dix ou un six tu auras un full. Combinaison très forte. Mais contente-toi de suivre les mises sans relancer pour l'instant.

Le pot n'était pas énorme. Les joueurs conscients de l'inexpérience d'Aomine ne forçaient pas trop. La cinquième carte, la "river" fur retournée et il s'agissait d'un six de pique.

\- Joli pour une première, fit Kagami.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu te payes un full au six par les dix. Là je te conseille de relancer. Avec ce qu'il y a sur la table, ils vont penser que tu as un full ou un carré. Ils vont se coucher et tu vas ramasser le pot.

Aomine suivit le conseil et effectivement tout le monde se coucha. La chance du débutant.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux me faire gagner, fit Aomine en montrant ses nouvelles cartes à Taiga.

\- J'ai rien fait, c'est le hasard du tirage.

Un nouveau tour commença, et Aomine eut un deux de cœur et un sept de trèfle.

\- Couche-toi, murmura Kagami.

\- J'aimerais bien mais t'es pas très confortable, railla Daiki.

\- Idiot, sors du jeu, rends tes cartes. En matière de probabilités, elles ne valent pas que tu investisses des jetons dessus.

\- Merci, j'avais compris, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Mets-toi un peu plus par là. Ah… Voilà, c'est mieux.

Aomine était carrément assis entre les jambes de Kagami et de temps en temps, il s'appuyait contre son torse sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Taiga, à chaque fois, respirait l'odeur de son ami. Il aimait ce parfum. Il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il imprégnait le lit où ils dormaient, ses vêtements. C'était son odeur…

Au bout de quelques tours, Kagami estima que Daiki avait compris et qu'il était capable jouer seul. Ainsi il put à son tour entrer dans la partie. Le livreur de pizza arriva à point nommé et les heures passèrent entre fous rires et crises de rage lorsqu'on ratait une bonne combinaison, cris de joie du vainqueur du pot et râles du perdant. Vers onze heures, il fut temps de mettre un terme à cette bien sympathique soirée.

\- Si j'ai bien retenu, disait Aomine alors qu'ils étaient couchés, c'est une paire, deux paires, un brelan, une quinte, une couleur, un full, un carré, une quinte flush et une quinte flush royale.

\- C'est ça. Mais après t'as un autre truc comme le bluff, poursuivit Kagami en se tournant vers son compagnon.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

\- A faire croire aux autres joueurs que tu as un bon jeu en misant gros ou en relançant alors que tu n'as rien. Mais c'est dangereux. C'est de là je crois que vient l'expression "faire un coup de poker". Ça passe ou ça casse. Tu peux prendre gros comme tu peux perdre gros.

\- Je vois… C'est assez stratégique quand même… Le bluff ça a l'air intéressant…

\- Commence par apprendre à jouer normalement, le bluff on verra plus tard.

\- Tu me prends pour un nul ? répondit l'as de Touou d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ben…

\- Fais gaffe à ta réponse !

\- On y rejouera si tu veux…, sourit Taiga

Aomine regarda son ami plusieurs secondes, puis baissa les yeux. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais sans trouver ses mots.

\- C'est étrange, non ? finit-il par dire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Y a encore quelques semaines, on ne se supportait pas et maintenant… on se supporte un peu mieux…

\- On a appris à se connaitre, c'est tout. On a plus de points communs que de choses qui nous séparent. Mais on s'engueule toujours autant, finit-il en souriant.

\- Moins qu'avant quand même. Avant, la moindre différence d'opinion et ça tournait à l'affrontement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'écoute davantage parler avant de crier.

\- Mmh… mais on finit toujours par gueuler, répéta Kagami avec un petit rire.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer…

\- Moi non plus, mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin.

\- Tu donnes dans la philosophie maintenant, dit Aomine.

\- Philosophie ? Non. Un peu de fatalisme, peut-être. On n'a pas le choix. Allez, faut qu'on dorme…

\- Je peux rester comme ça… sur ton bras, demanda Daiki d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bien sûr…

Commencer par vouloir presque se tuer et en arriver à dormir ensemble. La vie est curieuse parfois…

* * *

 

 Alex les conduisit à l'aéroport et faillit leur faire rater l'avion tant elle n'en finissait plus de les serrer dans ses bras. Finalement, ils purent embarquer. A bord, ils s'endormirent. La tête de Kagami roula sur l'épaule d'Aomine qui appuya la sienne dessus. A leur réveil, ils avaient changé de position et par le hublot, ils virent la baie de Tokyo.

\- Combien de jours avant la rentrée ? demanda Daiki.

\- Quatre. Tu restes à Touou ?

\- Oui. Et toi à Seirin.

\- On se retrouvera sur le parquet d'un terrain de basket.

\- Allez ! C'est à nous. Oh non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kagami devant la mine défaite de son ami qui regardait son téléphone.

\- Ma famille vient me chercher.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est normal ? Tu leur as manqué.

\- Mouais… sûrement…

\- J'ai pas reçu de sms d'Alex, songea soudain Kagami. Tu crois qu'elle trouvera son cadeau ?

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas…

* * *

 

 Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Daiki !

Deux enfants couraient vers lui et il les attrapa dans ses bras en se baissant pour éviter qu'ils ne le fassent tomber.

\- Grand frère ! Tu nous as manqué ! fit le petit garçon.

\- C'est vrai ! Alors c'est comment l'Amérique ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Les enfants, laissez-le respirer, fit un homme qui avait les yeux de Daiki. Vous devez être Kagami Taiga ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Aomine. Madame.

\- Bonjour mon garçon. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

\- On a dormi presque tout le long, avoua Daiki.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir proposé ce voyage à notre fils, dit madame Aomine.

\- Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Quelqu'un vient vous chercher ? demanda le père d'Aomine à Taiga.

\- Non mais je vais prendre le train et le métro.

\- Si j'avais su, nous aurions laissé les enfants à la maison et nous vous aurions raccompagné.

\- Non, non, je vous en prie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira.

\- Papa, mets mes bagages dans la voiture s'il te plait. Je vais accompagner Kagami pour l'aider à porter ses valises.

\- Bonne idée, Daiki. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, nous avons plein de questions à te poser, approuva sa mère en souriant.

\- Je t'assure, c'est pas nécessaire, refusa Taiga.

\- La ferme ! lui glissa-t-il discrètement. Bon on y va, à plus tard ! fit-il à sa famille en entrainant Kagami vers la gare.

\- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Aomine ?

\- Tu m'as permis de faire ce voyage génial, je peux bien t'aider à ramener tes bagages, non ? s'énerva Daiki.

\- C'est pas ton genre, alors je suis surpris.

\- C'est ça ! Dis que je sais pas rendre service !

\- Non, je dis juste que t'es un foutu égoïste et que c'est pas dans tes habitudes !

Et voilà ! A peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le sol japonais qu'ils s'engueulaient à nouveau.

Dans le train autant que le métro, ils ne pipèrent pas un mot. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se faire remarquer. Durant tout le trajet la tension ne fit que monter entre eux. Parfois leurs regards se croisaient, incendiaires. Arrivés à la station proche de chez Kagami ils remontèrent à la surface. Taiga avait son sac à dos et tirait une valise à roulette tandis qu'Aomine tirait l'autre, plus petite.

\- Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ? s'écria Kagami en s'arrêtant.

Aomine fit demi-tour, lâcha la valise et projeta Taiga contre le grillage d'un terrain de tennis qu'ils longeaient. Il crocheta ses doigts dans les croisillons par-dessus une épaule et maintenait l'autre plaquée contre la ferraille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ? cria Daiki. T'es satisfait de la façon dont ça se termine ? On rentre chacun chez soi et salut ? On se revoit pour les championnats ?

Aomine respirait vite et faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour se contrôler. Kagami ressentait la même chose, mais qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire ? Il voyait la colère dans les yeux très proches de son compagnon, mais il y décela aussi de la tristesse. Il avait l'impression que Daiki allait se mettre à pleurer de rage et qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces. Il lui mit doucement la main sur la bouche pour qu'il arrête de crier et se calme.

\- Moi non plus je ne suis pas content que ce soit fini, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tu as une solution ?

\- Alors on arrête de se voir ? Je ne viens plus passer mes week-ends chez toi pour que tu me donnes des cours d'anglais ?

\- Tu n'en as plus besoin.

\- Si je ne pratique pas, je vais oublier…

\- Inutile d'avoir une excuse pour venir chez moi. Viens quand tu veux. Aussi souvent que tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Leurs visages étaient si proches que chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient continuer leur route et en même temps, ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Quelque chose était en train de se passer entre eux et ils en avaient une conscience aiguë. Mais quoi faire ? Se laisser porter par leurs émotions et voir ce qui allait se produire ? Ou bien se maitriser parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à accepter ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Faut que tu rentres, murmura Aomine.

\- Je sais…

Avant de s'éloigner, Daiki posa son front celui de Taiga puis reprit la valise. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Kagami. Ils mirent les bagages dans la chambre de l'as de Seirin et celui-ci sortit des boissons du frigo. Il lança une canette à Aomine qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Voilà… Fin du rêve, murmura Daiki en envalant une gorgée de jus d'ananas.

\- Lorsqu'une chose se termine, une autre commence, fit doctement Taiga.

\- Arrête avec ta philosophie de bazar ! On vient de passer dix jours super et j'avoue que le retour sur terre est difficile.

\- Je suis comme toi…

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai plus qu'à économiser ou à me trouver un petit job pour repartir chez Alex, reprit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Ta famille dois t'attendre, mais…

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu veux revenir chez moi avant la rentrée, un jour ou deux, ça m'gêne pas.

\- Ouais ? Ok… Bon j'y vais, on s'appelle.

\- Ok…

Kagami regarda la silhouette se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir et disparaitre derrière. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se refermant fit comme un son mat à ses oreilles, sans écho. Il le ressentit dans tout son corps comme s'il venait d'être blasté par le souffle d'une explosion. Il s'appuya contre le mur, le poing crispé sur le tissu de son t-shirt contre sa poitrine. Une étrange sensation l'envahit, comme s'il suffoquait. Il sortit sur le balcon avec l'idée que dehors, il respirerait mieux. Un sentiment d'immense solitude le traversa. Il resta de longues minutes sur la terrasse puis finalement, rentra. Il s'occupa de défaire ses bagages et de sortir avant tout les petits souvenirs qu'il avait rapportés pour se changer les idées.

Il prit son ordinateur qu'il rebrancha sur son bureau et regarda ses mails. Rien de spécial, il en envoya un à son père pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien rentrés. Puis il déchargea les photos de son téléphone. En les regardant, il s'aperçut qu'Aomine était sur la majorité d'entre elles. Pendant qu'il jouait au basket, qu'il buvait, qu'il surfait, qu'il dormait, qu'il souriait. Et son impression de solitude ne faisait que grandir. Quand la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer une plainte. Une plainte qui aurait pu se transformer en cri. En cri de douleur tant son absence lui pesait. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il réalisa qu'Aomine lui manquait terriblement tout simplement parce que… parce que… Non ! C'était impossible ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Alex avait-elle compris ? C'est cela qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle les regardait ? Un petit tintement le sortit de ses pensées. Un mail de la jeune femme justement.

" _Vous n'êtes que deux idiots ! Il était inutile de me faire un cadeau. Même s'il est magnifique et que ça me touche beaucoup. Merci les garçons. J'espère que vous reviendrez vite, vous me manquez. Je vous embrasse très fort"_

Il transféra le mail à Aomine sans rien dire de plus. Allait-il lui répondre ? Peut-être pas immédiatement puisqu'il était certainement accaparé par sa famille. Il termina de ranger ses affaires, mit le linge sale dans le panier et prit une douche. Combien de fois avait-il vu Aomine sortir de salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour des reins ? Il le suivait des yeux, sans même s'en rendre compte, appréciant la couleur de sa peau, sa musculature, sa démarche féline. Là, maintenant, tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant qui charge. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait toujours été attiré par les filles et voilà qu'il désirait un garçon. Et quel garçon ! Le plus inaccessible qui soit. Le voilà bien l'as de Seirin ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je suis quand même pas gay !

* * *

 

 Aomine dina en famille et répondit du mieux qu'il put à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées. Il comprenait leur curiosité ce qui prouvait que chaque membre s'intéressait aux autres. Il leur avait donné les petits souvenirs qu'il avait ramenés et les avait faits rire en leur racontant ses débuts en surf. Il leur avait montré des photos de Rodeo Drive et de Hollywood Boulevard. Mais rapidement, il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il défit ses bagages et sa mère emporta son linge sale. Soudain, il mit la main sur un t-shirt de Kagami qu'il avait pris par erreur. Il le porta à son visage. Son odeur était encore dessus. Celle de son eau de toilette… et de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et tout un tas de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Kagami qui sort de la salle de bain torse nu, Kagami essoufflé et trempé de sueur, Kagami qui dort paisiblement et lui qui le regarde, leurs fous rire, leurs engueulades. Il soupira.

Il alluma son ordinateur et reçut le transfert du message d'Alex parmi toute une foule de mails. Sa lecture le fit sourire. Mais pour l'instant, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Kagami. Il lui envoya un sms.

 

De : Aomine.

Ça va ? Tu fais quoi ?

 

De : Kagami. (Quelques minutes plus tard)

Oui. Rien de spécial. Et toi ?

 

De : Aomine.

Pareil. On dirait que le temps passe pas.

 

De : Kagami.

Oui c'est long.

 

De : Aomine.

Je me sens seul.

 

De : Kagami.

Moi aussi. Mais tu as ta famille.

 

De : Aomine.

C'est pas pareil. Je parle pas avec eux comme je parle avec toi.

 

Son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui ?

_\- C'est moi._

_­_ \- Je sais, y a ton nom qui s'affiche, crétin !

\- _T'as donné tes petits cadeaux ?_

 _-_ Oui, ils étaient contents. Merci de m'avoir aidé à choisir.

_\- Y a pas de quoi. Ça m'a fait plaisir._

Aomine n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix au téléphone le rendait fou. Il lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir. Une envie terrible. Il l'avait compris en prenant sa douche. Tous ces souvenirs qui avaient envahi son esprit l'avaient mis devant une réalité qu'il s'obstinait à nier depuis des semaines. Oui, depuis qu'il avait commencé à prendre ces cours d'anglais, ses sentiments envers Kagami avaient changé progressivement, à mesure qu'il découvrait qui était Taiga. Il s'était voilé la face, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge lorsqu'ils commencent à se douter qu'ils sont attirés par ceux du même sexe. Et tout ce séjour en Amérique avait été une torture et un véritable rêve éveillé à la fois. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- _T'es toujours là ?_

\- Oui, oui. Dis, je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais je peux…

\- _… oui… viens !_

Aomine bondit de son lit et dévala les escaliers. Il cria à ses parents qu'il allait voir son ami et partit en courant vers l'appartement de Kagami. Il courut comme un dératé pendant près d'une demi-heure sans même penser à prendre le métro. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Taiga. De son côté, l'as de Seirin ne savait plus s'il avait bien fait de parler ainsi. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Et maintenant, il marchait de long en large en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Rappeler Aomine ? Attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? Il lui avait dit de venir mais allait-il le faire ? Et s'il venait, qu'allait-il se passer ? Puis il n'eut plus à se poser la question. La sonnerie de l'interphone venait de retentir.

\- Oui ?

_\- C'est moi._

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture et alla à la porte. Là, il fixa l'ascenseur dont les lumières des numéros des étages s'allumaient et s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure jusqu'au sien. Il s'ouvrit et Aomine, essoufflé et en nage, en sortit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec une force incroyable. Kagami recula dans l'appartement alors que Daiki y entrait. Il referma la porte et tourna le verrou. Son souffle était court, il avança lentement, un pas après l'autre sans quitter Kagami des yeux. Taiga s'était arrêté de reculer et la distance entre eux diminuait mais elle lui paraissait encore infiniment grande. D'un mouvement fluide, Daiki ôta sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol.

\- Tu… tu veux boire… quelque chose ? demanda le joueur de Seirin, réalisant en même temps la bêtise de sa question.

Aomine secoua la tête et marchait toujours. C'est alors que Kagami s'avança à son tour. Il plaqua Aomine contre le mur du couloir, les mains sur ses épaules, les bras tendus.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ? murmura-t-il.

\- T'as dis que je pouvais ?

\- Je reformule. Pourquoi tu voulais venir ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu voulais que je vienne.

\- Quelle raison ?

\- Y en a pas trente-six, idiot. Je te manquais.

\- Ouais… Et je te manquais aussi puisque c'est toi qui as demandé.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? souffla Daiki qui avait posé ses mains sur les avant-bras de Kagami et dont il caressait la peau de ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Un poker ? sourit malicieusement Kagami.

\- Tapis (1), répondit Aomine sur le même ton.

D'un même mouvement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

\- J'ai jamais embrassé un mec, murmura Daiki.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Taiga. C'est comment à ton avis ?

\- Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir… et j'en crève d'envie…

\- Moi aussi…

Tout d'abord, leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer. Etait-ce de la timidité ? Ou bien la crainte d'être dégouté ? Non, juste une approche prudente. Une expérience nouvelle. Embrasser une fille était naturel, mais là c'était un peu différent. Pourtant, leurs lèvres continuèrent à s'effleurer, tout doucement. Ils appréciaient ce premier contact. Kagami prit conscience qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il posa une main sur l'arrondi de la joue de Daiki et se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'Aomine enlaçait sa taille.

\- C'est pas désagréable, chuchota l'as de Touou.

\- Non, au contraire… Je crois même que j'aime ça…

Comme un barrage qui cède et laisse échapper avec une violence inouïe toute l'eau qu'il retenait, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut brutal et bien plus profond, déversant dans leurs veines un désir dévastateur. Brulant et incontrôlable. Quand leurs langues s'enroulèrent, ils découvrirent la saveur de l'autre, et cela décupla leur désir. Ils s'étreignirent plus étroitement et leurs mains partirent à la découverte leurs corps. Ils étaient fébriles et l'inconnu leur fit soudainement peur.

\- J'adore ce qui se passe, dit Aomine entre deux baisers, mais j'appréhende un peu la suite…

\- Moi aussi, mais… j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête…

\- Qui a dit que ça allait s'arrêter ?

Aomine s'écarta et retira son t-shirt et recommença à embrasser Kagami. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la peau nue de Daiki, Taiga eut un gémissement et d'un mouvement brusque ôta son vêtement à son tour. Et là, tout fut beaucoup plus intense. Les sensations de leurs deux corps gravirent un échelon de plus. Kagami abandonna la bouche de son ami pour mordiller son cou et son épaule.

\- Nh… Kagami, on peut… on peut pas rester là…

\- Viens…

Sans lui donner le choix, Taiga lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit. Daiki se hissa dans le bon sens et regarda avancer le garçon qu'il désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré une fille, avec dans les yeux une lueur de désir sauvage. Kagami s'approcha lentement pour prendre appui sur le matelas et surplomber celui qui allait devenir son amant, sans le moindre doute. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, comme des affamés, rendus complètement fous par le plaisir que leur procurait le corps de l'autre. Mais il y avait autre chose qui commençait à les préoccuper. Leurs érections prisonnières de leurs pantalons devenaient douloureuses et les frottements n'arrangeaient rien. Kagami se mit à embrasser et lécher la peau du cou et de la poitrine sous la respiration erratique d'Aomine qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans la position de celui qui subit. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Une plainte lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit une langue mutine se délecter de la chair érigée de son torse.

A nouveau, la peur le prit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Taiga s'insinuer dans son sous-vêtement. Il se crispa et Kagami s'arrêta. Surpris par sa propre audace alors que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un corps masculin autre que sien, il leva les yeux vers son amant et vit la crainte dans son regard. Il décida pourtant de poursuivre sa caresse avec une infinie délicatesse et Daiki sursauta sous le violent plaisir qu'il éprouva. Encouragé par sa réaction, Taiga finit de lui ôter son vêtement et se débarrassa du sien. Il rampa sur lui pour l'embrasser encore. Le contact de leurs peaux nues fit exploser un feu d'artifice dans leurs corps et leurs têtes.

\- Sois indulgent… c'est la première fois que je fais ça…

\- T'es pas obligé…

\- J'en ai envie…

\- J'ai confiance en toi…

Kagami recommença ses baisers et ses caresses aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que Daiki se crispe à nouveau. Il se reput de la peau brulante et humide d'une sueur salée qu'il trouva délicieuse. Sa joue heurta le sexe dressé où il déposa un baiser arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir à Aomine.

\- Putain… Taiga…

Kagami sourit et s'enhardit dans ses caresses pour finir par le prendre totalement en bouche. Daiki se raidit et un râle profond sortit de sa gorge. Machinalement, il enfouit ses mains dans les mèches écarlates. Il fut profondément ému par la douceur dont faisait preuve son amant. Mais après quelques minutes, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et il voulait lui aussi se repaitre de ce corps qui lui faisait tellement envie. Il se redressa, passa sa main sous le menton de Kagami et le souleva pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour le renverser sur le dos et s'allonger sur lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que ça puisse être si bon, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Encore mieux qu'avec une fille.

\- T'en as connu beaucoup ?

\- On s'en fout… A mon tour…

Et pour l'empêcher de parler encore, Aomine fit pression avec son bassin. Ils gémirent de concert tandis que Daiki s'employait à torturer délicieusement son amant. Ses doigts brulaient la peau là où ils se posaient, sa langue traçait des rivières de feu et tourna autour du nombril. Kagami devenait fou. C'est vrai que c'était mieux qu'avec une fille. Jamais aucune de celles qu'il avait connues – même si elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça – ne lui avait fait ressentir un tel plaisir. A cet âge, on n'a pas vraiment d'expérience. On fait les choses simplement, d'instinct. Il sentit la joue de Daiki contre son sexe et se redressa sur les coudes. Il voulait se voir disparaitre dans cet écrin chaud et humide. Mais cette vision et la sensation qu'il éprouva faillit avoir raison de sa résistance. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa gorge s'assécha, son corps se tendit comme un arc mais il ne voulait pas céder.

Il se contorsionna et se plaça tête-bêche avec Daiki. Dans cette position, ils pouvaient se donner du plaisir mutuellement. Ce qu'ils firent longuement et passionnément. Après tout, l'un et l'autre savait ce que son compagnon apprécierait. La chambre s'emplit de plaintes lascives et de gémissement sensuels. Chacun avait plaqué ses mains sur les fesses de l'autre pour mieux maintenir le rythme qui s'accélérait lentement. Mais quand Aomine s'aventura vers son intimité, Kagami se raidit.

\- Je… je suis pas encore prêt, murmura-t-il, comme pour s'excuser.

\- C'est pas un problème… moi non plus de toute façon…

Ils revinrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser et se caresser encore et encore, roulant sur le lit, se repaissant du corps et des cris de l'autre. Soudain, Kagami chevaucha son amant et prit leurs sexes dans sa main. Daiki cria et son corps s'arqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se redressa dans un reflexe et Taiga poursuivit sa caresse. Leur corps-à-corps devenait de plus en plus frénétique. La tête renversée en arrière, Aomine griffa le dos de Taiga de haut en bas et feula son prénom quand le plaisir ultime le dévasta alors que Kagami cogna son front sur son épaule, le souffle bloqué, les muscles tétanisés, les faisant basculer tous les deux sur le matelas.

Lentement, ils se détendirent et reprirent leurs esprits tout en se caressant tendrement. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux monstres de combativité sur un terrain de basket étaient capables de douceur et de délicatesse ? Et pourtant c'était le cas.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les filles aux poitrines généreuses, mais toi tu me fais un effet pas possible, confia Aomine en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant.

\- Toi aussi tu me rends fou. Mais y a un truc auquel on n'a pas pensé.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien… si on poursuit notre relation…

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? sursauta Daiki.

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Laisse-moi finir, le rassura Taiga, surpris par la pointe craintive qu'il avait entendue dans sa voix.

\- Vas-y ?

\- Si on continue, sur le terrain ça va pas être évident. Il faudra faire la part des choses. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- J'en sais rien… On verra quand on y sera…

\- Comment tu peux être aussi insouciant ! C'est important ! Il faut qu'on en discute ! s'énerva Taiga.

\- Pas maintenant ! C'est pas le moment ! s'écria Aomine en roulant sur son amant. Pour l'instant j'ai autre chose en tête… ajouta-t-il en embrassant Kagami.

Sans encore franchir le cap de l'union charnelle, ils s'aimèrent avec passion et respect une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Le lendemain, à leur réveil, Taiga prépara un rapide petit-déjeuner tandis que Daiki appelait ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il passait les derniers jours des vacances chez son ami et qu'il viendrait dans la journée prendre quelques affaires.

\- Avec le métro j'en ai pour une heure maximum, dit-il à Taiga.

\- Prends ton temps. Je vais aérer la chambre et ranger un peu. Je crois que la femme de ménage passe aujourd'hui.

\- On aura qu'à sortir quand elle sera là pour pas la gêner.

\- Si tu veux… On ira sur le terrain.

\- Ça m'va. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

Aomine déposa un baiser gourmand sur les lèvres de Kagami et s'en alla. Une heure plus tard, il était de retour avec un sac. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, mais Taiga remit cette histoire de matchs sur le tapis.

\- Le championnat commence peu après la rentrée, disait-il.

\- Je sais et on risque de se retrouver face à face rapidement.

\- Honnêtement, je sais pas comment je vais réagir en face de toi.

\- On doit faire la part des choses comme tu l'as dit et je suis d'accord, déclara Aomine. On ne saura si on est capable de le faire que lors de notre premier match. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne me retiendrai pas parce que c'est toi. Bien au contraire. J'ai progressé en Amérique et toi aussi. Pas question que je ne mette pas en pratique ce que j'ai appris et je sais que pour toi c'est pareil.

\- Bien sûr. Mais le basket doit rester sur le terrain. En dehors de notre relation. Si on veut que ça tienne la route, on ne doit pas le laisser se mettre entre nous.

\- Taiga…, commença Aomine d'une voix hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je veux que ça marche toi et moi, et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça…

\- Tu deviens sentimental ? plaisanta Kagami.

\- Ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est… c'est confus, commença-t-il sans relever la remarque pour la première fois, mais c'est fort… très fort et je ne veux pas laisser passer une chance d'être… heureux. Tu comprends ? Je suis bien avec toi…

Kagami était stupéfait. Si ça, ce n'était pas une déclaration, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Il se leva, fit le tour du comptoir et prit Daiki dans ses bras.

\- Je ressens exactement la même chose, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Moi aussi, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que nous deux ça marche.

* * *

 

 Lorsque la femme de ménage arriva, ils lui laissèrent le champ libre et allèrent jouer sur le terrain près de chez Kagami.

\- Je peux te demander un truc ? fit Aomine alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as proposé ce voyage ? Sérieusement.

\- Ben quand j'ai parlé de tes cours à Kuroko, expliqua Taiga, il m'a dit que je devais trouver quelque chose pour te motiver. C'est l'idée qui m'est venue parce que je savais que tu l'apprécierais à sa juste valeur.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais c'est à toi que je donnais des cours. Et puis à part toi et moi, tu en connais d'autres qui auraient tenus le coup face à ces gars ? Le street basket c'est pas fait pour les tendres !

\- Ouais… c'est juste…

Arrivés sur le terrain, ils se donnèrent à fond, mettant en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris aux Etats-Unis. Et si Aomine était toujours meilleur que Kagami, l'écart qui les séparait n'était plus aussi grand qu'avant. Surtout lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient pour s'embrasser…

 

Fin.

* * *

 

(1) "Faire tapis" ou "Etre à tapis" : terme qui signifie qu'un joueur mise la totalité de ses jetons ou de son argent.


End file.
